


Just Off the Key of Reason

by allourheroes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Family, First Christmas, Happy Ending, M/M, Parental Disapproval, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: Christmas at Grimmauld Place, featuring Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.
In which Harry puts up with Lucius, Draco stands up to Lucius, and Narcissa is a good mother.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



> A day late and a proverbial dollar short, here it is. I think this is the longest Harry Potter fic I've ever written and it's still very short.
> 
> The title is from "Hum Hallelujah" by Fall Out Boy.

“You know it’s the first time I’m seeing my father since he went to Azkaban. Everything needs to be perfect.”

Harry snorts.

“What?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Harry tries to play off, but when he looks to Draco’s face, he sniggers. “Trying to impress your father,” he explains.

For a second, Harry is certain Draco is about to go off on some snooty rant, but his expression changes to one of amusement. “You’re right. But I want things to be _nice_ \--for Mother.”

“And they will be,” Harry assures, standing to place a gentle hand on Draco’s forearm. “I love your mum. But your dad can sod off.”

“ _Potter_ ,” Draco warns. “I know...but it’s Christmas.”

“Before Hogwarts, all of my Christmases were spent cleaning up after Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia while Dudley complained that he didn’t have enough presents.”

“You were above all that? Of course, Saint Potter…” Draco shakes his head.

Harry hesitates, goes back to staring into the fire. “It would’ve been nice, to have real presents.”

“None?”

“A neighbor had something for me once, but Uncle Vernon took it and gave it to Dudley.”

“Bringing down a Christmas that involves _my_ family, Potter? Impressive.”

Harry turns to smile and Draco slips down to the floor to wrap himself around Harry’s shoulders.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, hands running down Harry’s arms to catch the other man’s hands. “I can’t believe you’re putting up with all this.”

“For some reason, I fancy you quite a bit,” Harry replies, teasing, and watches Draco smile out of the corner of his vision. He turns his head and lets his eyes fall closed as Draco kisses him.

Harry lets himself get lost in the feeling of Draco and the kiss deepens and just as he thinks about where it might end, he hears the knock.

Harry groans as Draco pulls back with excitement. “Mother’s here!”

“And _Lucius_ ,” Harry mutters under his breath before he puts on a fake smile and gets up to follow Draco to the door.

The second it opens, Narcissa is grabbing Draco’s wrist, hissing, “Happy Christmas. Draco, darling, I haven’t told your father about you and Harry. That is your news to share.”

Draco’s smile looks strained and he freezes, but then his father is there, too, and he gestures his parents inside.

“So lovely to see you, dear. Happy Christmas,” Narcissa tells Harry with a smile that could only be seen as kind from a Malfoy.

“Happy Christmas.” Luckily, Harry’s gotten used to it. He returns the kiss that she half-presses to his cheek and he’s genuinely happy that Narcissa is in their home at Grimmauld Place. It’s just that he can see past her to Lucius.

It isn’t as if Lucius had just been released from Azkaban, although Harry sometimes wonders if that’s where the man belongs. It had taken a while for the Death Eaters to be sentenced and it had taken longer for Draco and Lucius to, through Narcissa, come to terms with seeing one another. Lucius had been a bit of a recluse for a while, which Harry gets. After all, he had been a loyal servant of Voldemort for a decade and a half, if not longer.

Harry hadn’t been particularly thrilled when it had been decided that his first real outing would be Christmas at what had once been Sirius’s house, but here they are, anyway.

“Potter,” Lucius manages in greeting, but Harry can tell he’s uncomfortable and confused. _Good_ , he thinks, then braces himself, because now he’ll need to be as cordial and convivial as possible.

“Mr. Malfoy-- May I call you Lucius? Great to see you,” Harry greets as he pulls away from Narcissa and offers his hand to Draco’s father, who simply looks at it in disgust until he lets it drop and opens his arm towards the living room. “Please, come sit down.”

“Dinner is nearly ready,” Draco adds, looking more nervous than Harry has possibly _ever_ seen him as they all gather round the fireplace.

“Need a hand?” Narcissa offers and Lucius’s expression turns into a sneer.

“No, it’s--” Draco starts, only to be cut off.

“I’m sure the elf has it under control.”

“Actually, I don’t let Kreacher do any of the cooking,” Harry says, trying not to sound _too_ annoyed. He plays it off with, “I still suspect he might try to poison me.”

“Hm,” Lucius agrees, but he’s looking between Harry and Draco like he hasn’t quite solved the puzzle yet. “Draco, do Malfoys now stoop so low as to accept charity from”--and he clears his throat, as if saying it is physically painful--“Harry Potter? This is _his_ house now, is it not?”

Narcissa very purposefully does _not_ make eye contact with her husband as Harry and Draco try to communicate silently as to what they should say.

Harry can see Draco about to give in to the pressure of his father’s gaze, to brush it all off and let Lucius win, but then Draco grabs Harry’s hand from where it rests atop his knee and says, “Well, it’s _our_ house, really.” And, because he is Draco, he adds, “Do you think Harry could’ve done all this?” He gestures to the decor with his free hand and shakes his head.

For one second, Harry is certain Lucius is going to whip out his wand and cast the killing curse on both of them--and perhaps himself--but then his expression goes blank. “Where is the dining room?” he asks and, with a worried glance at the boys, Narcissa stands to lead him.

“Shall we go check on dinner?” Harry suggests, tugging Draco by their conjoined hands. As soon as they’re in the safety of the kitchen, he raises his eyebrows and his voice goes low. “What the hell was that?”

Draco shrugs. “I’m not sure. Father doesn’t like to think about things he finds unpleasant.”

“Meaning us,” Harry states.

With a wince, Draco continues. “It’s not like I thought he would approve.”

Harry sighs. “Finish the potatoes. I’ll bring out the rest.”

~

Christmas dinner with the Malfoys is almost as awkward as Christmas dinner with the Dursleys. Or the first Christmas dinner with the Weasleys after Harry had broken up with Ginny because he had snogged Draco.

That had been _loads_ of fun.

Harry almost wishes he had taken them up on their offer this year and he had just left Draco to his parents. It would’ve been easier.

Christmas dinner with the Malfoys, however, is different than the Dursleys or the Weasleys. It involved far more silence and despite all of their heating charms, it had felt awfully cold in the dining room.

Kreacher’s brief appearance in which he lauded Lucius for remaining loyal and praised Narcissa’s beauty as one of the Blacks hadn’t helped matters, but it hadn’t made them any worse either.

Narcissa downed wine glass after wine glass and Harry was quite happy to do the same.

“Presents?” Harry suggests, desperate to keep the evening moving.

“What a wonderful idea, Harry,” Narcissa says.

“Yes, darling, _wonderful_ ,” Draco adds, smiling at Harry in thanks.

Lucius says nothing, but he folds his napkin on the table and begins to stand.

Harry wonders how quickly they can get through the gifts and send Lucius far, far away from Grimmauld Place.

~

When they sit down in front of the fire again, Harry can tell the wine has gotten to Narcissa. Although she is still far too proper, her smile is more relaxed as she watches Draco open his gifts.

“Try it on, dear,” she encourages until Draco has put on his new robes. “Oh, Lucius,” she gushes. “Doesn’t he look dashing?”

“Yes,” Lucius agrees. “Between his looks and our wealth, he should have no trouble finding a wife.” He doesn’t so much as glance in Harry’s direction.

“Right!” Harry interjects. “Narcissa,” he addresses, handing over a package, “this is for you. From me,” he adds.

“Oh, darling boy, they’re beautiful,” she whispers, admiring the now-unwrapped earrings.

Harry swallows. “They were my mother’s, but...I thought they’d suit you.”

Narcissa leaves her place beside Lucius on the sofa to capture Harry in a hug. “Thank you, Harry. I know how hard it is for you to give up something of your mother.”

“Well,” Harry starts, “I hope it’s alright if I think of somewhat as my mother, too.”

“Of _course_ , dear, always,” she murmurs, kissing his cheek, his temple, his hair.

“ _Narcissa_ ,” Lucius intones and Narcissa offers Harry a warm smile before she returns to her seat.

Draco clears his throat. “And, Father, this is for you. From me and Harry.”

Lucius stares at the gift that has been placed in his lap like it’s riddled with disease. “How...thoughtful,” he tries, but his fingers pinch and prod at the wrapping until it’s undone with as little contact as possible.

“It’s a new pocket watch and a scarf,” Harry explains.

Lucius does not remove anything from the box.

“Maybe I should’ve given him socks.”

Harry is pleased that Lucius acknowledges him then, if only to glare.

They go on to unwrap the rest of their gifts, with Harry having received the most by the end of the night, thanks to Narcissa and Draco.

“Perhaps you two should head out before it gets too late,” Harry suggests and as Narcissa opens her mouth to agree, Draco interrupts.

“There is...one more thing. It’s mostly for you, Harry, but I’d like Mother and Father to be here for it, as well.” He swallows, but before he can continue, Lucius holds up a hand.

“Really, Draco, I believe this whole night has been embarrassing enough. I expect you back with us until you’re in your right mind to make decisions about who you should be spending your time with.”

Draco’s face starts to fall, but he steels himself. “Who better than Harry? He’s the chosen one. He’s famous. He’s got old money, like us. If anything, my relationship with Harry is bringing us back up in the world.”

“ _Relationship_ \--” Lucius starts.

“Father, listen carefully,” and Draco’s voice only trembles a little. “Harry and I are together. We cook breakfast for each other. We decorate the house together-- _our_ house. We-- We _shag_.” He hesitates. “Sorry, mum,” he murmurs, and yet his mother is only smiling at him fondly. “We’re together.”

“Yep,” Harry agrees. “And I love Draco, much as I never imagined I’d be saying those words ten years ago.”

Lucius’s expression has reverted back to that of murderous rage.

“So I’m going to give Harry his last present, if that’s--” He shakes his head. “ _Whether or not_ that’s alright with everyone.” Draco smiles at his mother before turning his attention back to Harry. “Harry, I love you, too. And--” Draco swipes at his eyes, but he’s shaking. “I’m going to love our child. Harry, I’m pregnant.”

It’s silent until Kreacher’s laughter echoes through the room.

Then, Harry is swooping Draco into his arms and Narcissa is crying, embracing them both.

Lucius Malfoy arises gingerly from his seat and stares into the fire.

“Congratulations,” he says, artfully neutral in tone.

It’s a start.


End file.
